Can they survive?
by KawaiiGurl225
Summary: There has been a contamination at the new school Haruhi began to go. She sees people become missing left and right. They say that the contamination makes new "Changes," but nobody knows what the changes are. Haruhi meets the boy group named the "Host Club," and they work together to find whats happening. Or are they? Who can survive this contamination in the end?


Tears rolled down her face as she tried to run away from those _monsters_. He kept on chasing her until she ran in a alley. Snatching her phone to make a call, he appeared beside her "Trying to get away again?" Her screams were silenced by his hand covering her mouth. She bit his cold, pale hand and dashed once again, holding onto her phone tightly. She can't let him take over her anymore. He cannot be in charge again.

She tried breaking the glass to houses in the street, only to see them unbroken. She cried for help, and fell to the ground. "You really are a stupid bitch!" He laughed. His hat fell, revealing his blonde hair. His dark purple eyes gleamed in the darkness, making him look hungry. He opened his mouth, revealing his sharpened teeth and smiled.

His armed reached toward her, making her stand on my feet. Suddenly-

"Wake up! Wake up!" She heard someone shout in her ears. Haruhi's father had woken her up just to show her a paper that was sent in the mail. It read:

 _Dear citizens,_ _Some of our food has been contaminated with some chemicals due by a factory located north Tokyo. The following foods have been contaminated so far. We are currently doing our best to get the food's out of the way so that they can be made again. If you have ate the following foods below, and you have the symptoms of the flu, and are feeling hungry, please call the police immediately._ She read what food's were contaminated and gasped at the foods. Half of the food she read were in her fridge. She jumped out of bed, ran to the kitchen and began cleaning. Her father entered the kitchen, "Haruhi, you have school today, remember? It's the first day you've transferred there." She looked at him and remembered what she was doing. Haruhi got up, got washed and got ready for school. She couldn't really afford the uniform so she wore something that was like it. She didn't want any dresses on today, so she wore pants, a polo shirt, and a blue sweater. After saying goodbye to her father and telling him not to touch the fridge or any food in the kitchen, she went to school.

After arriving at the school she opened the huge doors that stood in front of her. The inside was just like a dream, it was filled with beautiful pictures, designs, and had a small fountain in the front. She smiled and walked to her first class.

She took a seat, and waited for the bell for class to ring.

- _Ring~ Ring~_

-Haruhi looked around, and noticed half the class, that the teacher the day before told her, was missing. The teacher looked very pale, and seemed sick. Her hair was tangled, the makeup she had was sloppy, and her eyes were darkened. When she tried to speak, she couldn't breathe and fell to the floor. The students gasped in terror seeing their teacher on the floor in need of medical assistance. The nurse, along with the doctors from the clinic nearby, surrounded the lady on the ground. She was still breathing, but her eyes were closed. The doctors carried her to the ambulance, and headed to the hospital.

A boy that sat beside Haruhi was calm. He had orange hair, and he asked what her name was. Haruhi gave him her name and he nodded. He gave her his name as well. The boy that sat beside her was named Kaoru, or that is what he had said.

A substitute entered the room and explained that everything was alright. The substitute took role, and Haruhi was right. Only half if the students in the classroom were here.

She thought about her old school, and remembered all the fun she used to have. " _Maybe moving schools wasn't the_ _best idea_... " she thought. None of her teacher's had ever fainted in class, nor did she get those dreams about those _things._ She remembered that she was running from a monster, but she didn't remember who it was.

Kaoru waved his hand in front of Haruhi's face annoyed, making her lose train of thought. "Oi Haruhi, did you get the paper of the contaminated foods?" He asked. Shocked, she nodded and looked at him, wanting to hear more of what he knew of it.

 _-Ring~ Ring~_

Haruhi looked at the clock. We were 10 minutes earlier than it was scheduled. She was confused of what was going on when suddenly " _Why hello students. This is the principal speaking. As you can see, we are ahead of your school schedule. You all will be leaving early today, and there will be no lunch served due to chemicals. Some teachers have been reported to the clinic, and to the hospitals, but do no worry. We have it all under control. Do not panic. Have a nice evening."_

Even more confused, Haruhi left the classroom, but was pulled away by another boy with orange hair. She asked who he was, but he said his name was Kaoru. She looked at his face and said it wasn't him, while on the corner of her eye she saw the actual Kaoru walking to them. The unknown boy was shocked to see that she knew who he actually was and stayed quiet. Kaoru introduced the unknown person, saying his name was Hikaru, and saying that he was his twin brother. Haruhi nodded, and introduced herself to him. The twins walked away, telling Haruhi to follow them inside the room.

She looked at the sign reading _"Music Room."_ She thought for a moment, and walked inside. As soon as she entered the room, she wanted to get out of it. 6 Young men stood before her, all giving her a rose. She turned around, tried unlocking the door, and sighed as she found it locked.

The blond saw her struggle and laughed, "Why hello there ma'am. What brings you in here today?" She was going to answer him but the boy with a computer and glasses spoke instead, "She is a lady. She got a scholarship to enter this school. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka."

Haruhi nodded, and the blond decided to introduce himself, "Why hello there Haruhi! My name is Tamaki Suoh. It's very nice to meet you." She waved and sighed, still wanting to leave.

When everyone introduced themselves, Haruhi remembered their names, The boy with glasses was named Kyoya, The short blonde one was Honey senpai, the tall black haired boy was Mori, the twins were Kaoru, and Hikaru, and then the leader was named Tamaki. Haruhi sighed and took a seat, but didn't know that Tamaki pulled a chair beside her. He complimented her eyes, and she nodded at what he had said. "Oh! You're wanting attention," she laughed, making him sad and confused. She took a seat and started to think in silence.

Once lunch came around, there was a riot at the cafeteria. All the students were trying to knock down the doors, only to find them perfectly standing. Haruhi stood a few feet away in shock when Tamaki called her over. She walked over, and saw that he had some food from home, along with the rest of the boys from the room earlier. Haruhi joined them, and everytime they asked if she wanted food, she had said no. She even threw away her food, feeling hungry. The riots at the door by the cafeteria quieted down, due to the police getting involved. She gave the boys her number, just in case anything had happened to them.

The boys ate their lunch, while Haruhi headed to class.

After school, She got a call from her father crying about his co-worker fainting by the contamination. She knew the person, and started crying with her dad when she got home. After they cried, Honey senpai had texted her,

 **Honey:** _ **I don't feel so good. My stomach hurts, and I think I have a fever.**_

 _ **Haruhi: Oh have you tried to drink some soup?**_

No answer.

She grew more worried of Honey's health and kept waiting. She ate dinner, making sure nothing was contaminated, and fell asleep on a futon her father bought.

The next morning, Haruhi sighed as she got up to head to the school again. While getting dressed, Mori had called her.

"Haruhi?" He sounded weaker than usual.

"Yes Mori-Senpai?" I began to worry.

"H-Honey..." His voice faded away from saying Honey-Senpai's name.

"Yes? What about Honey?" I asked.

He coughed, "H-He's been contaminated. They t-took him away from us... His actions became stronger, his teeth were becoming sharper. H-His eyes, they were shining, but it didn't look like his usual eyes. H-He's gone."

She cried over the phone, and Mori had joined her. She said goodbye, ended the phone, finished getting ready and headed to school. Her father left before her, making her go to school alone. She skipped breakfast, and only brought a poptart that wasn't contaminated ,since she bought it a month before.

As soon as Haruhi closed the door, voices were heard downstairs. She recognized the medium pitch, looking down, she saw who she thought it was, Tamaki.

His hair was combed, without gel, his uniform was clean and seemed to be ironed. She smiled looking at him, and headed downstairs at where he stood.

He saw her go down the stairs and smiled. Tamaki opened the door to his limo that appeared, and waited for her to get they got in, the driver took off, leaving the conversation with Tamaki and Haruhi quiet.

"Haruhi, did you hear about... him?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and started cry on his shoulder. Tamaki was shocked to see her like that, but to comfort her, he patted her on the back softly, letting her express her emotions. He hugged her once she had calmed down, as she soon began to fall asleep due to crying.

They arrived at school, and Tamaki woke up Haruhi, letting her know that they are at school. She was groggy of course, and opened the door, heading to all her classes.

Gasping, she see's every class covered in _caution tape_. The police had began investigating every inch of the school. Haruhi was about to talk to a security guard, until a boy ran into her, making her fall onto the cold hard floor.

She looked up and sees Kyoya getting up from the floor as well.

"K-Kyoya?" She managed to speak out.

He mumbled something and took her to a corner, "Please refrain from getting near the cops. If you question them, or talk to them while they work, they will tase you. The principal ordered them to do that." He pointed at a kid who was walking to an officer, and he was tased. Haruhi gasped in horror seeing the cop drag him into the room leaving pools of red blood behind, and closing the doors.

She nodded and then walked with Kyoya around the halls..As she blinked, she saw a young boy with blonde hair stand by the entrance of the school. _"Honey- senpai?"_ she thought, looking at the boy. In a blink of the eye, he vanished, leaving a small pool of blood behind. She looked to her left, only to see that Kyoya had walked away to try to get info from his fellow classmates.


End file.
